The present invention relates to recursive effects devices, and more particularly to a recursive video blur effect using a lowpass filter in a recursive feedback loop.
In recursive video effects devices new incoming video is mixed with old stored video to implement effects such as decay, picture trails, etc. This is accomplished by multiplying the old video, which is stored in a frame store, by a decay constant between zero and unity. The new incoming video is multiplied by the complement of this decay constant, defined as one minus the decay constant, and added to the old video as modified by the decay constant. A unity value for the decay constant yields a frozen picture, i.e., all old video, and a zero value yields no effect, i.e., all new video.
What is desired is a circuit to produce a video blur effect using recursive effects techniques.